Robin 101
Robin 101 is the third episode of the fifth season of ''How I Met Your Mother''. The episode was written by Carter Bays and Craig Thomas and directed by Pamela Fryman. It first aired on October 5, 2009. Plot Summary Robin thinks Barney is cheating on him, but instead he's been taking "Robin 101" classes from Ted. Meanwhile, Marshall tries to give away his barrel, but is upset that no one seems to want it. Synopsis Robin and Barney are officially girlfriend and boyfriend, but Barney is having trouble adjusting to couple life. He sneaks out of bed after sex as if it was a one-night stand, and when Robin has an awful day, he avoids consoling her, telling her to meet him afterwards for sex. After Robin protests, Barney makes more of an effort. However, when he begins acting evasively, Robin is afraid that Barney is cheating on her. She breaks into his briefcase and finds a notebook full of notes about Robin. Barney is taking night classes from Ted: “Robin 101: How to date Robin Scherbatsky.” Marshall decides to get rid of a barrel he named Mabel that he used for years as a nightstand. He puts it in “The Bermuda Triangle”, otherwise known as the front step, and he waits anxiously by the window with his binoculars waiting to see who will take the barrel. So far, there are no takers. In “Robin 101,” Ted teaches Barney which topics will distract Robin from being angry, which include hockey, guns and emperor penguins. He also teaches Barney about Robin's expressions and things to never do around her. At first, Barney plays the part of the distracted and bored student, but after Ted tests the knowledge he's given Barney, Barney asks him to stay. Unfortunately, Ted’s successful classes with Barney are interrupted when Robin finds out about the lessons and shows up for class. Robin gets angry and storms out. Ted stops by MacLaren’s to talk to Robin, and he convinces Robin to give Barney another chance. Ted mentions how Barney usually tries to get rid of women after one night and tells Robin, “I’ve never seen him work this hard to keep a girl around.” The episode ends with Barney giving up his “Robin notebook,” and Marshall is upset because his barrel has still not been claimed. Continuity *Lily mentions Robin has "guest starred in her dreams" and mentions her sexuality. In Best Prom Ever, Lily expressed her desire to have a lesbian experience before she got married, which Robin fulfilled by kissing her. Gallery Vlcsnap-2010-09-07-03h21m15s31.png|Barney becomes the perfect boyfriend. Vlcsnap-2010-09-07-03h22m33s52.png|Marshall throws away his barrel, Mabel. Vlcsnap-2010-09-07-03h26m19s0.png|Ted teaches Barney about Robin. Vlcsnap-2010-09-07-03h27m35s255.png|Ted breaks down Robin's angry look. Memorable Quotes Ted: But the most important expression of all... (shows picture of a very angry Robin) Barney: Whoa... Ted: Flared nostril ridges, wide unblinking eyes. If you ever, EVER, see this face, Barney, run. And don't take a picture of it, she will punch you... and you will cry... for the third time... that night. ---- Robin: Well, since you know me pretty well... am I fooling myself with this whole Barney thing? Ted: I don't know. I will say this, though. I've seen Barney work very hard to get women. I've seen him work very hard to get rid of women. I've never seen him work this hard to keep one around. Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References *The classroom scene between Barney and Ted, references the films Dead Poet's Society and The Karate Kid. *Barney references sports commentator Andy Gray (footballer born 1955) with the popular quote 'Take a bow, son' when congratulating Ted on his first class as a professor. *Ted mentions names Barney has used in the past including the name "Barack Obama Jr." to imply he is the son of the President. Barney also says 'and yes we can', referencing the catch-phrase of Barack Obama's 2008 presidential campaign. *Ted informs Barney that Robin has an erogenous zone at the back of her knee. This is the same as another fictional Canadian, Envy Adams, in Bryan Lee O'Malley's comic Scott Pilgrim and the infinite sadness Music Other Notes *Overall, this is the ninety-first episode. *International Airdates: Australia: February 25, 2010 on Channel 7; United Kingdom: June 10, 2010 on E4. Reception Donna Bowman of The A.V. Club rated the episode with a grade A-.http://www.avclub.com/articles/robin-101,33721/ Brian Zoromski of IGN gave the episode 8 out of 10.http://au.tv.ign.com/articles/103/1032034p1.html References See also External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1520584/ Robin 101] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/robin-101/episode/1294291/summary.html Robin 101] at TV.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 5